Three Days
by Little Fuji
Summary: Hakkai meets someone familiar on several occasions. Dedicated to D-chan for writing the best fic ever (Double Suicide). Please read and review minna!


Minna-san! Thank you for clicking this link. I sincerely hope this fic doesn't disappoint you. Also, please review this story as I don't have a beta reader. Love you guys!! Pairings: GokuOka, SanzoHakkai  
  
Disclaimer: Although I know you guys won't sue me, but I won't risk my precious Saiyuki soundtrack... I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki, or it will be a total wreck by now.  
  
Three Days  
  
by hayashikutsuki  
  
Hakkai tossed and turned, sleep eluding him.  
  
Why isn't sleep coming to me tonight?  
  
He stayed in his bed a little longer before he stood up and slipped out of his room, Gojyo's snores still ringing in his ears.  
  
Maybe Sanzo's idea of double beds wasn't that good in the end...  
  
_Flashback  
  
"Sanzo, why double beds?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Do you realise how fucking expensive one hotel room is?! The Santubusin is going to take my credit card if I spend more!!!"  
  
Flashback end  
  
_Chuckling to himself, Hakkai found himself out of the hotel building, breathing in the slightly sweet air scented by flowers. The brunette decided to take a little walk around the hotel to calm himself. As he walked, Hakkai looked at the stars in the inky-black sky. Tears started to well up in his eyes.  
  
If only Kanan was here to enjoy this sight with me...  
  
Hakkai closed his eyes, willing himself to forget Kanan, although he knew that he won't be able to forget that day... Hakkai opened his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Hakuryuu perched on his shoulder, squeezing it a little to grab Hakkai's attention.  
  
"What is it, Haku?"  
  
Hakuryuu flew ahead of him, signaling Hakkai to follow it. Smiling a little, Hakkai followed it, guessing that the white dragon would bring him to another pile of dead rodents. Hakkai was very wrong.  
  
Hakuryuu led him to a park, which was empty except for a single figure. Hakkai's eyes widened.  
  
"K...Kanan?"  
  
Kanan wheeled around. Suddenly, a look of fear crossed her delicate features and she took off into the night.  
  
"Kanan!!! Matte!!!"  
  
Hakkai ran after her. He was too late. Kanan had disappeared.  
  
As Hakuryuu led him back to the hotel, Hakkai knew that he wouldn't sleep a wink that night.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Ohayo, Sanzo." Hakkai greeted the blonde as Sanzo walked into the living room. All Hakkai got in response was a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you up so early, Hakkai? It's barely six in the morning."  
  
Hakkai avoided that question. Instead, he commented,  
  
"There is some coffee in the kitchen. This suite's facilities are very complete. I wonder how much you had to pay for a night."  
  
Sanzo suspected that something was amiss, but he didn't push it. Instead, he settled down onto the couch and grabbed a newspaper and began to read, his eyes focusing on Hakkai instead of the print.  
  
"Sanzo, those are yesterday's papers."  
  
Embarrassed, Sanzo quickly snapped "I know" and practically threw the paper aside. Then Sanzo glared at Hakkai, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Why are you up so early, Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo resisted the urge to pull out his harisen and smack Hakkai with it.  
  
"Is it that surprising if I was awakened by the bakasaru's loud snores and couldn't sleep anymore?!" Hakkai couldn't help chuckling even if he did realise that he had hit a nerve.  
  
"I...I guess that explains the growl and the loud smack that had emitted from your room seconds before you stalked out..."  
  
Sanzo looked murderous.  
  
Hakkai forced his laughter back into his throat.  
  
"Maa...maa... Calm down, Sanzo... I'll tell you why I'm up early... I'm sure you heard me slip out from my room last night."  
  
Sanzo nodded cautiously.  
  
"I saw Kanan downstairs, in the park last night."  
  
A squeal was heard from the dining table where Hakuryuu was eating, confirming Hakkai's allegations. Sanzo blinked.  
  
"But isn't she...umm...gone?"  
  
"Yeah... But that girl ran away from me...that means she knew me..."  
  
"Hakkai, you were just sleepy. That girl was scared of you because no one would approach a girl in the middle of the night."  
  
Sanzo made sense...Maybe he's right... Hakkai thought.  
  
"Now Hakkai, go down to the 7-eleven downstairs and get me a newspaper."  
  
Hakkai had no choice but to catch the coins threw to him and obey.  
  
Hakkai was about to pay for the newspaper when he saw a certain girl looking at the price tag for some bread near the counter.  
  
"Kanan!!!"  
  
Surprised, the said girl wheeled around. As soon as she saw Hakkai, she took a few steps backward. Before she could run again, Hakkai caught hold of Kanan's hand.  
  
"Kanan...you're alive?"  
  
She just looked puzzled and scared.  
  
"What are you playing at, Gono?!"  
  
She knew my name....There's no mistaking who she is...  
  
"Please come with me."  
  
Kanan didn't move.  
  
"You leave me with no choice..."  
  
Hakkai took the packet of bread that Kanan was holding and put it back on the shelf. After that, he dragged Kanan out of the shop out onto the sidewalk, attracting many stares.  
  
"Kanan... why are you running away from me?"  
  
"Who the hell is Kanan?!"  
  
Hakkai looked closer at the teenager. Sure, she looked like Kanan, but this girl had black hair and eyes, unlike Kanan's brown ones. Hakkai finally realised the mistake that he had made.  
  
"Gomen...you just look like someone I know..."  
  
The girl just stared at Hakkai, her eyes disbelieving.  
  
"You're not Cho Gono?"  
  
"How did you know my past name?"  
  
The girl didn't answer Hakkai.  
  
"Please come with me." Hakkai told the girl as he led the girl into the hotel across the road. The girl followed Hakkai to room number 55 where the Sanzo-ikkou were staying. As Hakkai reached the said room, he saw Goku waiting outside the door.  
  
"Hakkai!!!! You came at last!!! Now let me in!!"  
  
"Sanzo locked you out?" Hakkai directed the question to Goku. He nodded vigorously, staring at the girl that was standing next to Hakkai.  
  
"Who's that, Hakkai?"  
  
Hakkai tried to find the words that would describe what happened in the lobby previously.  
  
"Umm... I'll tell you inside." Hakkai told the golden-eyed youkai as he inserted the door key. The girl stepped back as the door opened, revealing Sanzo sitting on the couch smoking. Goku bounced in immediately. Sanzo groaned.  
  
"Why did you come back so early, Hakkai? It was so quiet here..."  
  
"Do come in," Hakkai invited the girl. When he saw the look on the girl's face, he added, "Don't worry. Sanzo is harmless, at least to those who doesn't disturb him." The girl relaxed a little, stepping into the suite. Hakkai followed suit. Sanzo stared at the girl and then at Hakkai.  
  
"Is this the girl that you said was Kanan?"  
  
Hakkai nodded.  
  
"No wonder..." Sanzo fell silent.  
  
"Please take a seat." Hakkai said graciously to the black-haired girl. She did so, followed by himself and Goku.  
  
"So please explain, Hakkai." Goku positively shouted. A vein popped out on Sanzo's forehead, signaling an explosion that was going to happen. As expected, Sanzo whipped out his fan of doom and started to whack Goku with it. The girl cringed, seeing poor Goku abused. Hakkai struck a conversation with the girl to distract the girl from the sight.  
  
"That always happens... By the way, I'm Cho Hakkai. What's your name?"  
  
"Shirou Oka. Pleased to meet you..." She was cut off by a yawn emitted from a man with red hair and eyes that had just appeared. His gaze switched from the moaning heap on the floor to Sanzo and finally to the girl on the couch. Gojyo beamed.  
  
"Oh hello pretty lady. I'm Sha Gojyo. Do you have any spare time tonight? I know of a restaurant..." Gojyo was cut off as Sanzo's harisen hit his head, thrown by the sharpshooter  
  
"Owww...What was that for?!"  
  
The girl, or known now as Oka couldn't help gasping at Sanzo's accuracy.  
  
"Sugoi!!"  
  
Goku got up from the floor and tried to occupy the last couch, but Gojyo reached it first.  
  
"Hey, that's MY couch, ero kappa!!!"  
  
"I don't see your name anywhere on it, bakasaru!!!"  
  
"URUSAI!!!!!"  
  
A ringing silence followed. Oka writhed uncomfortably in her couch. A few minutes later, Hakkai broke the silence.  
  
"You know someone named Cho Gono, Oka-kun?"  
  
Oka nodded.  
  
"He's a pervert that keeps on following me. And he looks almost like you, minus the monocle you're wearing."  
  
Hakkai sighed.  
  
"I guess that explains why you were running away from me..."  
  
"By the way, who's Kanan?"  
  
"She's my dead fiancée..."  
  
"Oh... Gomenasai..."  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, making everybody jump.  
  
"I'll get it." Goku said, opening the door. The effect of that simple activity caused disasters. Sanzo dropped his newspaper, Gojyo knocked over the coffee table next to his couch, and both Oka and Hakkai gasped. For at the door was a person who could be Hakkai's twin. Cho Gono. He casually stepped in, bowling Goku over.  
  
"There you are Oka-chan."  
  
He walked towards Oka's couch, trapping her. He put his face close to hers. Their cheeks brushed against each other.  
  
"Long time no see..."  
  
Oka froze.  
  
Sanzo looked revolted.  
  
"Excuse me, you are barging in someone's ROOM. Get. Out. NOW." Sanzo ground out. The Hakkai lookalike, otherwise known as Gono, turned, facing Sanzo.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Obviously Gono didn't have Hakkai's politeness. Sanzo fumed. Goku  
got up from behind the door.  
  
"Why are you here and what do you want?" Goku asked.  
  
"I want this girl. Let me have her and I will go."  
  
Sanzo took out his Smith and Wesson and pointed it at Gono.  
  
"Out. Now."  
  
Gono just pushed the gun away.  
  
The others finally sprang into action. Goku called his Nyoibou, Gojyo grabbed his Jakujou, and Oka hid behind Hakkai who summoned a blue ball of energy. Gono grinned.  
  
"You guys want to fight? No problem."  
  
Goku and Gojyo took him on. Gono dodged both, three bullets and Hakkai's energy ball. Gono grabbed Hakkai, both falling onto the ground. They started to brawl Hakkai brawling?. Hakkai's monocle unscrewed and fell onto the ground a few metres away. A few minutes later, both stood up, each nursing bruises. But there was a problem. A huge one. Which was Hakkai? None had a monocle and both had three earrings on one ear. One of them started to talk.  
  
"What are you all waiting for? Do something!"  
  
"Guys, lets take this man down."  
  
Now everyone was confused. Suddenly Oka spoke.  
  
"Hakkai may have dropped his monocle but the screw will still be there. That one is Gono." She pointed to the left. Cover blown, Gono smiled.  
  
"You're a genius, Oka-chan. That makes me desire you even more..."  
  
Before anyone could move, Gono ran to the window and broke it. Then he jumped down. Everyone rushed to the broken window and looked down. Gono was gone.  
  
"Is that guy mad? This suite is on the 11th storey!" Gojyo cried.  
  
"You're pretty smart, Oka-kun. To notice such a small detail..." Hakkai praised.  
  
All of a sudden, Oka broke down and cried. Goku comforted her.  
  
"I don't know what would happen to me next time..." the seventeen-year-old sobbed.  
  
"Why don't you come with us, Oka-chan?"  
  
Oka looked at Goku, and then to Sanzo. The monk nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"Thank you!!" Oka squealed.  
  
"sigh Yet another bakasaru..." Sanzo muttered.  
  
"Let's have breakfast now!! I'm starving!!!!" Goku put on those cute puppy- dog eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah!!! Let's go!!!!"  
  
Okay, one chappie done! I plan to make four or five chapters, but after all I need response from readers. Please review!!! bows Sankyuu!! 


End file.
